Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting element for connecting two aligned C-shaped profile rails, wherein the connecting element is constituted as a sheet metal profile, the cross-section whereof, adapted to the profile rails to be connected, is constituted in such a way that said sheet metal profile can be slid from the front sides thereof into the profile rails in a captive manner.
Description of Related Art
Such connecting elements are widely known. They usually sit with very little play in the profile rails, in order to be able to duly connect the latter as far as possible free from play. With the aid of the connecting elements, it is possible to produce ceiling constructions in fairly large rooms, wherein a plurality of profile rails have to be disposed aligned one behind the other in order to bridge the room length.
The problem with the assembly consists in the fact that the connecting element can only be accessed with difficulty during the assembly of the last profile rail. Especially in the case of profile rails, the opening whereof faces upwards, the assembler must then displace the connecting element blind, for example standing on a ladder, in order to produce the connection between the rails. Since he is not able to visually check the position of the connecting element, there is also the risk of the connecting element not being slid far enough into the profile rail positioned last. The problem is made worse by the fact that the profile rails are produced in a relatively imprecise manner, so that occasionally the displacement requires a great deal of force.
The problem of the present invention consists in providing a connecting element which permits easier handling during the assembly of constructions for the suspension of ceilings.